


Learn How To Tell You Goodbye

by davincis_girl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Bang art for this story: When Phil Coulson's life model decoy is attacked on the Helicarrier, the World Security Council seizes the opportunity to send him deep undercover in Russia. While there, he meets an unlikely ally, Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier, and together they work to bring down the notorious Department X.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, back in New York, Clint Barton struggles to come to terms with the loss of his handler and unexpectedly finding himself part of the Avengers, a group of people who can't quite call themselves a team. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn How To Tell You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learn How To Tell You Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559221) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> This work was created for torakowalski's wonderful big bang fic. Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/559221

For full sized version click thumbnail below.  
[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=wintersoldiercopy.jpg)[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=coulsonfindsbucky.jpg)

 

Banner  
[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=wintersoldier800widecopy.jpg)

Coulson finds Bucky

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=800coulson.jpg)


End file.
